The Fight
by broncomap
Summary: Early in Kitty and Matt's relationship they are suddenly not talking to each other, and friends want to help.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I did not invent nor do I own these characters. I derive no profit from them or this story. I just like to make things up.

Author's Note: This takes place early in Matt & Kitty's Relationship

It was a hot July afternoon, and Doc was deep in thought as he drove his buggy slowly down a dusty road. He was in no hurry as he made his way back to Dodge after delivering a baby at the Emerson household. It was the family's fourth child and first boy. Doc was happy for them, and pleased that his work had been made easy. Mrs. Emerson's labor was short, the delivery free of complications, and the mother and baby were doing just fine. His thoughts, however, were not on the Emersons as he plodded along. No his thoughts were on his own loved ones – Kitty and Matt, and his thoughts were troubled, very troubled.

His mind traveled back a few years, to the morning that Kitty had arrived in Dodge. He and Matt had walked into Delmonico's for breakfast. Doc remembered that Matt had been up most of the night dealing with drunken cowboys, and was even more ravenous than usual. As they ate, Doc looked across the room and saw an extraordinarily beautiful, young redhead eating a simple breakfast. He had never seen her before, but couldn't help but notice that there was a lovely sweetness about her that was coupled with a kind of wariness that was unusual in one so young. As he was observing her, it didn't take him long to realize that she was surreptitiously watching Matt. After eating hungrily for a few minutes Matt paused from shoveling food into his mouth, and happened to look up. Doc saw their eyes meet for the briefest of moments. In that moment, Doc knew that he had witnessed love at first sight.

After that first morning, Doc was not surprised to find out that Kitty had decided to stay in Dodge. As time went on he became more and more grateful that she had made that decision, not only for Matt's sake, but also because he soon found his own affection for the beautiful, young woman growing by leaps and bounds. It wasn't long before he thought of her as the daughter he had never had. Yes, Matt and Kitty were his family, and watching their relationship flourish was a source of continuing joy.

As his horse plodded along that hot afternoon, Doc took a swig of water from his canteen as he pictured the little things about the couple that made him smile. Things that he was sure they thought went un-noticed, like the way Matt leaned on the saloon bar so he could look directly into Kitty's eyes, and the way her face lit up when he entered the room.

Doc wasn't sure if they realized that he knew that Matt spent almost every night that he was in town with Kitty, and had been doing so for months now. The couple was discrete and Doc figured most folks didn't know, but he knew and was pleased. The two people he cared so much about were making each other happy. At least that is until a few day ago. Now they both seemed downright miserable.

Matt had been away for 5 days, and the morning after his return the change in couple's behavior was abrupt and apparent. From that point on Matt had become more and more grimly quiet and had started snapping at Chester whenever he had to explain something more than once, as if explaining something to Chester more than once was anything new. On Kitty's part, the sparkle was gone from her eyes as she kept herself busy at the Long Branch, busy with a vengeance. She rushed about making customers feel hurried, wiping down the bar even if it had just been wiped, and polishing glasses that didn't need polishing. Worst of all when Matt walked in as part of his nightly rounds, she quickly hurried into her office as if she had just remembered some crucial business that needed her immediate attention. Not that Matt ever lingered. He'd take one fast look around to make sure there was no trouble, and be gone.

Doc signed heavily - they must have had one hell of a fight. He had tried to talk to them. Matt had responded with a long, silent look before changing the subject. Kitty had given him a forced smile before quickly saying with false cheer, "Everything is fine Doc."

Doc drove along mile after mile, trying to come up with a plan to get the couple back together. He knew that he had to get them in the same room at the same time, but the question was how, since they were avoiding each other like the plague. Maybe a social event - unfortunately there were no sociables, weddings or parties coming up. Even if there were, Doc figured that one or the other would find a way to get out of attending.

Doc had almost reached the stable in Dodge when inspiration struck. He knew that Kitty and Matt cared about him as much as he cared about them. What if he invited them to a special, very special occasion? Yes, an invitation from him to something really special might just do the trick.

Right then and there Doc decided to throw himself a birthday party. The fact that his birthday was six months away didn't matter. No one knew when his birthday was, just like no one knew exactly how old he was. On Sunday evening he'd have a birthday party for himself. Surely neither Matt nor Kitty would turn down that invitation. There was the possibility that Matt would be called out of town, but that was an unavoidable risk Doc figured he'd have to take. Rubbing his hand across his mustache, Doc smiled to himself. He wouldn't be able to pull it off by himself, but he knew of two people who he was positive, would be more than happy to help.

Doc walked back to his office with a glimmer of hope in his heart, and a plan to put into motion.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

To say business was slow in the Long Branch that afternoon would be an exaggeration. Dead would be a more accurate word. Sam stood behind the bar with nothing to do but watch Kitty in amazement as she bustled about finding things that needed doing. A little boy ran in and looked up at the bartender, "Are you Sam?" Sam nodded and the boy handed him a slip of paper and raced out. Unfolding the paper Sam read that Doc wanted to see him right away, and that he should not mention it to Kitty. Sam was mystified, but asked Kitty if he could step out for a little while. She nodded as she furiously wiped the bar down once again. Sam walked out thinking that they'd either have the shiniest bar in the country or that Miss Kitty would wear a hole in it and the whole thing would collapse.

Over in the marshal's office, Chester got a similar note, and asked Matt if he could leave to do an errand. Matt nodded saying grumpily, "Just pick up the mail on your way back." Chester didn't dare remind the marshal that he had handed him the mail hours ago, and it was in a pile right there on the desk.

Doc had done some preliminary planning by the time the two men arrived. He had them sit down and spoke with great seriousness, "Sam, Chester there are plans to be made, important plans. You both know that Matt and Kitty have not been themselves lately. It's obvious that they've had a fight, and are angry with each other, and that is making them both disagreeable."

Chester responded quickly, "Mr. Dillon has sure been impatient, and you're right Doc, he hasn't been spending any time all with Miss Kitty."

Sam responded reluctantly. His respect for Kitty knew no bounds, but he found himself adding, "I have to admit that Miss Kitty is not at her best. She keeps re-doing things I've just done and done pretty well. It's pretty obvious that she and the marshal are avoiding each other. I'd sure like things to go back to normal.

Doc slapped his hand down on his desk for emphasis, "Yes, that's why I've figured out a way to bring them together. I want to put them in a situation where they'll have to interact. That's the only chance they'll start talking, and talking can lead to working things out."

Chester and Sam nodded in total agreement so Doc continued, "I'm going to give myself a birthday party in the town hall this Sunday, and I need your help."

Chester looked surprised, "Doc, I never knew when your birthday was, so it's July 20th is it?"

Doc scowled and spoke impatiently, "Chester never mind that, the main thing is that we have to have a social event that they both feel obligated to attend."

Sam smiled, "Doc, that might do the trick. How can we help?"

Doc looked at Chester, "Are you on board with this too?"

Chester nodded vehemently.

Doc lowered his voice conspiratorially, "Good, now I already have the town hall secured. I'm going to write out a whole lot of invitations, it has to be well attended or they'll think it's some kind of trick. I'll need you two to help deliver invitations, so come back in a few hours to get some. In the meantime, I'm counting on the two of you to start arranging for food and punch. I'll get some folks to play music. Of course, I'll pay for everything."

Sam and Chester stood to leave. Before going out the door Sam turned to Doc, "Do you think being at the same party will be enough to get them back together?"

Doc rubbed his mustache, "Sam, maybe not, but let's just get them there and see. I consider this Step 1. If it doesn't seem to be working we'll have to move to Step 2. We've got to do what we've got to do."

Sam and Chester nodded solemnly and with a strong sense of purpose left to start making arrangements.

Later That Night

Kitty was behind the bar of the Long Branch when Sam handed her an envelope and said innocently, "Miss Kitty, Doc asked me to give this to you. I got one too. It's going to be a great occasion."

Kitty opened the envelope. She smiled when she saw it was invitation to Doc's birthday party, but soon felt a stab of panic as she realized that Matt was sure to be there. She couldn't turn Doc down, but had to avoid Matt. After giving it some thought she planned to show up late so that Matt would already be inside socializing. It would be easier to avoid him that way

Meanwhile Chester handed a similar envelope to Matt. He was pleased when he read the invitation, but then his eyes widened with worry. Kitty was sure to be there. Maybe he'd get lucky and get called out of town, or he could pretend he was even if he wasn't. He shook his head at himself, ashamed of even having that thought. Doc was a great friend and had been a lifesaver many times in many ways. He wanted to be there for Doc's birthday, and by golly he would try his best to make it. After giving the matter some consideration, he came up with a plan. He'd show up late so that Kitty would already be inside socializing. It would be easier to avoid her that way.

Doc's Birthday Party

The night of the big event arrived. It was an unusually cool and overcast evening for July, and folks appreciated the break from the hot days that had come before. People showed up in droves, after all Doc had touched the lives of so many.

Doc stood by the door greeting everyone as they arrived. The men shook his hand or patted him on the back, and just about every woman gave him a peck on the cheek. Everyone was in the best of spirits. After a half hour it seemed most everyone was there. Everyone but the two people Doc was waiting for, and he was getting nervous.

Seeing Doc standing by himself looking out the door, a small group of people surrounded him and jovially led him to the punch bowl to wish him well. He accepted their toasts, and downed the punch he was handed as his eyes kept returning to the door.

Outside, Matt and Kitty each thought that they were late enough to avoid the other. Matt rounded the corner from one direction as Kitty came from the other.

As they turned their respective corners, they were shocked to find themselves facing each other, and stopped in their tracks. After long seconds of silence, Kitty spoke with great formality and stiffness, "Good evening Marshall."

Matt opened the door to the town hall and responded in kind, "Good evening Miss Russell."

Kitty entered and went in one direction, as Matt went in behind her and headed in the other.

Doc saw the two come in and move to different areas of the room. Not wanting things to go that way all night, he wanted to take action. Knowing that a lot of folks were itching to dance, he decided to get the music going. He figured Matt and Kitty wouldn't dance, but if they weren't dancing, they'd be left standing on the side when most everyone else was twirling about. He thought they'd feel silly just standing and watching, and would eventually say something to each another.

He told the musicians to start playing. Just as Doc knew would happen, people happily moved to the floor to dance. It took less than a minute for Doc to realize that he had made a big mistake.

Seeing that Matt and Kitty weren't the least bit interested in each other, every eager farmer wanted to dance with Kitty, and she obliged with feigned enjoyment. Matt stood by the food spread pretending not to notice Kitty, and every young woman with a crush on the strong, handsome marshal flocked to his side to practice the age-old art of flattery and flirtation.

Almost an hour later Kitty was still dancing. Her latest partner was jerking her about awkwardly as he stepped on her feet. Kitty wondered if the young farmhand had actually ever danced with a woman before. She wanted desperately to sit the next dance out, but the only women under 50 who were not dancing were those ridiculous young flirts who were surrounding Matt. Not only that but the over 50's women who were sitting, were watching with approval as their daughters were doing the flirting!

In the meantime, Matt was trying to ignore the fact that young man after young man moved in to dance with Kitty. He continued to smile weakly at the young women who were flirting with him, as he barely listened to what they were saying. He kept hoping a fight would break out, or he'd hear gunfire to give him something to do.

Doc was circulating around the room, trying to be the perfect host while keeping an eye on the couple. Things were getting worse instead of better. Step 2 was needed, and needed now.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Moving to implement Step 2, Doc walked over to Sam and then Chester and quietly told each of them to meet him over by the musicians. When the three were gathered there, they stood pretending to listen to the music as Doc, speaking in a whisper, quickly gave each an assignment. Without saying a word, Sam walked to one side of the room, and Chester the other.

The music had just stopped and Sam saw Kitty nod distractedly at a smitten looking young man who was thanking her for dancing with him. Sam knew he had to intercept before anyone could ask Kitty for the next dance. Holding a punch bowl that was almost overflowing, Sam stepped in front of a young farmhand who was walking towards her with an eager look on his face. Sam was directly in front of her as he spoke, "Miss Kitty, Doc was wondering if you would mind getting some more glasses from the downstairs storeroom. I'd do it myself, but I have my hands kind of full."

Kitty smiled with relief, "Of course Sam. "

As Kitty started to walk towards the back stairs, Sam looked across the room and nodded at Chester. Chester nodded back. He lifted a tray of sandwiches and walked over to Matt, forcing a few young ladies to move out of his way, "Mr. Dillon, Doc was wondering if you would mind getting some more glasses from the storeroom downstairs. I'd do it myself, but I have to put these sandwiches out."

Matt nodded, "Glad to help." He headed to the stairs, happy to get away from the silly, giggly, flirts who were batting their eyelashes at him.

Matt entered the storeroom, and closed the door behind him. He looked up and gasped. There was Kitty standing with her back towards him.

Kitty heard the door and the gasp, and turned sharply. The two stared at each other in shocked disbelief.

Matt quickly turned to open the door, wanting to flee as fast as he could, but just as his hand reached the doorknob, he heard the sound of the a lock being turned from the outside. His heart sank as the click of the lock turning was followed by the distinctive clunk of a bolt lock being slid shut, and then the click of another lock. Matt let out a quiet curse thinking it would be easier to break out of jail than that room.

He shook the doorknob to no avail. He shook it harder with desperation, and then tried to kick the door in. It didn't budge.

Kitty looked at him and said harshly, "Why don't you shoot it open. We both know you'd do anything to get away from me."

Without looking at her as he shook the doorknob yet again, Matt answered angrily, "You know that's not true.

Kitty shook her head, "I know no such thing marshal. That's my last word to you. I'll just sit here until whoever locked us in here, lets us out." She sat down in a chair at the far end of the room with her back to Matt.

Matt gave a big sigh as he continued to rattle the doorknob. Finally he gave up and sat across the room from Kitty with his back to her, muttering under his breath, "Shoot it open – ridiculous – ruin a good door & lock, take a chance on hitting someone standing outside – what a ridiculous thing to suggest."

Neither of them spoke for at least 15 minutes. Matt looked over his shoulder at Kitty. She was wearing a light cotton summer dress, "It's cool down here. Are you cold?"

Kitty didn't move.

Matt repeated slowly with exaggerated enunciation, "ARE – YOU – COLD?"

Kitty gave a slight shake of her head.

Matt shrugged and turned his head away. Another 10 minutes passed. Finally Matt spoke without bothering to turn to face her, knowing he'd be looking at the back of her head. There was anger in his voice, "You know it's not true. That thing you said about me wanting to do anything to get away from you. You shouldn't say things like that."

Kitty jumped to her feet, "What – What – the nerve of it – you telling me what I shouldn't say – HA!". She stood with her arms crossed in front of her, but didn't turn to face him, "Marshall, I'll tell you something and after I've said it, I'm done talking to you for the rest of eternity. We were in a relationship. I know you don't like that word "relationship" but that's where we were. I - we wanted you to be able to come to my place even if it was the middle of the night. You had always been afraid of waking or disturbing me, at least that's what you said. So I gave you a gift – a key. You seemed happy to get it – real happy – delighted in fact – you thanked me, and kissed me and …... well never mind what else. Then you're gone for 5 days and the minute, the very minute you see me for the first time in 5 days you hand the key back. No explanation just - 'It's for the best Kitty. We should spend less time together Kitty.'

Matt answered gruffly, "I didn't mean it to come out that way."

Kitty was getting madder by the second. She had gotten warmed up and was talking louder and faster, "Really – really - just how did you mean it to come out? You had been gone for 5 days. You didn't even say goodbye before you left. I had to hear from Chester that our dinner date was off, and then you show up 5 days later and hand the key back. Did you meet some cute cowgirl, or pretty little farm girl or some banker's daughter, or did you just realize you don't want me?"

Matt finally turned to look at her, at her back that is, "Kitty none of those things, and I didn't mean anything bad. Really, you must know that."

Kitty turned to look at him. She had fury in her eyes. She just shook her head in amazement as she turned her back to him once again and sat down saying declaring loudly, "That's the last you'll hear from me for the rest of eternity."

Outside the room

Sam had been standing guard outside of the room trying to listen, as Doc and Chester came over. They had found a moment to escape from the party to find out what was happening.

Chester put his ear to the door and whispered, "I don't hear a thing. Did they say anything Sam?"

Sam didn't look happy, "Yep, I couldn't make out many of the words, but boy they sounded really angry. Miss Kitty was doing most of the talking, but they both sounded mighty mad. It's been quiet for a while now. It could be they are speaking too softly for me to hear, but after what I heard, I seriously doubt it."

Doc rubbed his mustaches and looked at his watch, "They've been in there for almost an hour, but giving them more time won't hurt and it could help. Let's leave them in there for a while longer. Chester you stay here and let Sam go get a drink. We'll check back shortly. If you hear anything we should know about come up stairs and wave us over."

Chester nodded. Doc hurried back to his birthday party before he was missed, with a discouraged looking Sam following behind.

TBA


	4. Chapter 4

Inside the room 

The silence in the storeroom was frosty as Matt and Kitty sat with their backs towards each other. The actual temperature was also dropping in that basement storeroom on that unseasonably cool night in July.

Matt glanced over his shoulder at Kitty and saw her shiver, "Kitty, you are cold? You look cold."

Kitty answered firmly, "I am not cold. Stop asking." She couldn't resist adding sarcastically, "I do appreciate your new found concern for my well being."

Matt turned to face her, "Kitty please turn around. I am concerned for you. I always will be."

Kitty whipped around to face him. She didn't want to be talking to him, but couldn't help but respond, "You sure have a strange way of showing it." She stopped for a second but then blurted out, "Just what happened when you were away that made you decide to hand that key back?"

Kitty waited a few seconds for an answer and then turned her back to Matt as she waved her hand in the air, "Never mind. I'm done talking, and done listening."

A few seconds passed before Matt said quietly, "I was ambushed."

He saw Kitty's back stiffen and knew she had heard him. She didn't respond so he continued, "I was riding back to Dodge and things were quiet and still, when suddenly shots were being fired, and I was the target. Other than a slight graze on one arm, I wasn't hit and I quickly took cover. I don't need to go into details, but three men were after me. Now two are dead, and I brought the 3rd back to Dodge and locked him up."

Kitty turned to face him and said uncertainly, "I don't understand. What does that have to do with us and the key, and you not wanting to spend time with me?"

Matt took a deep breath, "Kitty, I put this badge on because I knew the job had to be done. I'd seen the terrible things that happen when there was no one to uphold the law, and I accepted the danger that goes with wearing the badge. Kitty, men in my line of work are not destined to live long lives. I know that, I've known it all along but the ambush was a reminder.

Kitty didn't move, "Keep talking marshal."

Matt hesitated but Kitty's gaze made him continue, "Kitty you deserve to be with someone who can – who can give you things. You deserve to be with someone who is likely to be able to share a long, long life with you – kids, grandkids. Kitty I have nothing to offer you. There are men out there who can offer you a future. I don't have any right to ask you to be with me."

Kitty took a step towards him. Her arms held stiffly at her sides. Her voice still angry but less so then before, "So you figured all this out and made a decision. Didn't you think, I might want to have a say in this?"

Matt didn't move or speak. When he was riding home after the ambush the right thing to do had seemed so clear, horribly painful and terribly difficult, but clear.

Matt didn't answer so Kitty continued, "Matt, you've had my heart from the first moment I laid eyes on you, and you always will."

Still not moving Matt started to answer, "What if…"

Kitty interrupted, "Matt, everyone has what ifs. I have one question and I want you to answer it – you have my heart, what are you going to do with it?"

Matt had told himself a thousand times that giving her up was the best thing for her, now as she stood before him opening her heart and soul, his surety and resolve melted away.

Stepping closer, he reached out and touched her face ever so gently, "I love you Kitty."

Kitty put her hand on his, "I love you too. I want to share a life with you. Whatever that means."

He pulled her to him, and she was swallowed into his embrace. After a few minutes of pure joy at feeling Matt holding her close, she looked up and smiled, "Shall we tell our captors that we are ready to be let out?"

Matt was about to agree, but changed his mind, "That window over there leads to a hill that goes to the main road. If I can get the window open do you think you can climb out with my help?"

Kitty looked over at the window and nodded. Matt whispered in her ear.

Outside the room 

After an extended period of quiet, Chester suddenly heard loud voices coming from the storeroom. He went up the stairs as quickly as he could, and signaled Doc and Sam to come over. The three men hurried down the stairs and listened at the door, their hopes turning to ashes.

"Marshal Dillon, I never want to see you again."

"Miss Russell, I suppose you think I want to see you. Well I don't"

"Good" - sound of a chair falling over

"Don't you go knocking things over." - sound of a glass breaking.

Doc looked at Sam and Chester in a panic, "We'd better get in there."

Chester began digging through his pockets to find the keys to the multiple locks that had been locked. Doc and Sam were standing there impatiently telling Chester to hurry, as they heard more chairs being knocked over, and lord knows what be thrown. They couldn't imagine what was happening, but Doc hoped that his medical services would not be needed. Chester finally found the keys and Doc quickly grabbed them and got the door unlocked. The three men burst in. The room was empty.

Doc, Chester and Sam looked around speechless. After a few minutes Doc looked at the window and noticed that is was opened just a crack. He rubbed his mustache and muttered to himself, "I wonder." Looking up at Sam and Chester, "Our work is done here – at least I hope so. Let's get back to the party."

Matt and Kitty

After climbing out the window and closing it behind them, Matt and Kitty walked arm in arm up the steep hill. It started to rain and they hurried to the Long Branch, laughing like little kids, as they splashed along. Puddles were forming so quickly that Matt swept Kitty up into his arms and carried her along.

Kitty smiled with enjoyment at being in Matt's strong arms. She looked up happily, "I guess we can assume that Doc was the one who locked us in."

Matt nodded and laughed, "Yep, probably with some help from Chester."

Kitty laughed too, "And Sam was probably in on."

By the time they reached the Long Branch they were drenched. They grabbed a bottle of brandy and two glasses, and went up stairs. They helped one another peal off their wet clothes and used a towel to slowly rub one another dry. As Matt gently caressed her nipples, Kitty shivered with enjoyment as her arousal grew, and Matt whispered, "See, I thought you were cold." Kitty laughed as she pulled him over into bed, where hands, lips and tongues explored each other's pleasure spots. Hungry for each other they made love until sated and spent.

It was after midnight, and they were sitting up in bed drinking brandy, happy to be together. Matt drew Kitty closer and nibbled on her ear as he whispered, "Um – Kitty, do you think I could have that key back."

Kitty tilted her head up and kissed him deeply before answering, "Seems like a fine idea."

Three Days Later

There had been three days of blessed normalcy. To Sam, Chester and Doc's relief, all seemed right with the world the day after Doc's party. If anything Matt and Kitty were closer and in better spirits than ever.

Matt was in the Long Branch leaning on the bar talking to Kitty when Mr. Botkins, the bank manager, came in.

Kitty looked up, "Mr. Botkins, welcome back. I hope your trip went well."

Mr. Bodkins nodded, "Thank you, yes it was quite a successful trip." He looked over at a table, "I see the gentlemen I came to meet are already here. Please, could I have a bottle of your best whiskey?"

Kitty nodded and turned to get the bottle as Matt addressed the banker, "Mr. Botkins, I'm sorry you missed Doc's birthday party. It was quite an event."

Mr. Bodkins looked at the marshal, "I understand it was. Funny though I could of sworn that when Doc filled out his account application at the bank he put his birthday down as January 25. I noticed it because January 25 is also my birthday."

The banker shrugged as he paid for the bottle that Kitty handed to him, and went to join his associates.

Matt and Kitty looked at each other. Matt spoke first, "That old schemer. It wasn't even his birthday. Kitty, we have to do something about this."

Kitty nodded seriously, "You're right Matt. But what?" After thinking for a moment she smiled and looked at Matt, "I think we should buy him dinner."

Matt gave a short laugh, "By golly, I think you're right. I'll go invite him and we'll pick you up in an hour."

As Matt left to find Doc, Kitty headed upstairs. She paused and turned to Sam, who was busy wiping down the bar, "Sam, I swear, I saw you wiping down the bar just 10 minutes ago. We don't want to wear a hole in it you know."

Sam smiled as Kitty happily went up stairs to change for dinner.

The End


End file.
